Gotham High
by DeadlyDarkAngel
Summary: AU STORY Rachel Roth has escaped her father 5 times already what happens when he finds her again and what will happen will she get hurt, killed, or fall in love! Robrae pairing and others R&R better than it seems. T just to be safe COMPLETE
1. New place new beginning

hey im back hoping to get more reviews this story is strictly robrae aand other pairings, so dont like it dont read. :) that simple flames accepted but will fire my fuil. ;) hope you like read and review... or i'll stop writing. ;) let the story begin

"talking"

_"thinking"_

* * *

><p>It was late summer, the trees were turning golden orange and brown in preparation for fall, and more importantly school. Many high schoolers were dreading fall, except for one Rachel Raven Roth. She was just anticipating the year to come. After escaping her father's grasp for the 5th time and hopefully the last. She and her mother felt safe for once.<p>

Rachel looked exactly like her mother except her hair. Rachel was about '5 4' and was 15 years old. Her hair was mostly black, but in the light her hair looked like a very dark purple, while her mother had black hair. Noth her and her mother had purple eyes.

Rachel hadn't met anybody since she moved to Gotham. Her mother was out of the house at the moment to register her up for Gotham High School home of the Titans, while Rachel prepared lunch. When her mother got home she gave Rachel a map of the school.

Rachel heard a knock on the door an went to answer it, only to be seen by a tall, muscular, dark skinned boy. " um, hello" rachel said to not be rude."

"Hi, I'm Victor Stone your new neighbor." his voice full of confidence.

"I'm Rachel um would you like to come in?" her voice confused, nervous and shy caught his attention.

"Well, I would, but i came to deliver these cookies my mom made my parents are at work, so I decided to deliver them for her" his voice sincere and happy to bring her barriers down.

"oh ok bye i guess." Rachel couldn't have felt more relieved. Victor walked away with only saying good-bye.

_"hmm, i hope we go to the same school and have some classes together it might prove to be interesting" _Victor thought as he walked home. Little did he know Rachel was thinking the same thing.

Rachel went back inside and put the cookies in the kitchen and then went to unpack some more boxes. As she unpacked she only thought of one thing _" this could prove to be an interesting school year._

* * *

><p>well chapter one is done read and review please :) first 10 peaple to review get a cookie or cake or a chapter dedicated to them if they give me a good idea for the story XD<p>

darkangel0427 says BYE


	2. Party and Introductions

Hi i'm here to update :) hope ya like R&R OC contained in the chapter over 1000 words in the chappie enjoy

"talking"

_''thinking"_

New place or change in scenery (sorry if i spelled that wrong)

* * *

><p>It had been one week since Rachel had met Victor. His family had come over to their house for dinner 3 days ago and they developed a brother-sister type relationship. School would be starting in 2 weeks and Victor explained the best and worst teachers they could get. For their sophmore year at Gotham High. Victor also explained some of his friends to her and that she could meet them at his party in two days for the celebration of the school year.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Vistor's house 2 days later<span>

Rachel was having a hard time trying to actually go to the party. Right now for the party she was wearing a purple t- shirt that said "Respect Me and I'll Respect You" in big nlack letters, black jeans that hugged her hips, and black sneakers. After what felt like hours of deciding she finally just left to try and make some friends. She made her way to Victor's house and rang the door bell.

DING DONG

" Well, hey their Rae, come in, Karen's already here." Victor said. Victor had on jeans, sneakers and a simple blue t-shirt on.

"Victor, Don't call me Rae it's Rachel or Raven but only you can call me Raven!" she exclaimed.

"Fine, but i think i'll call ya dark girl instead Raven ok" he waited one second the said"ok"

"whatever"

"Hi, I'm Karen friends call me Bee you must be Rae. Victor told the group about you already" said Karen with a perky smile. KAren was a tall african-american girl with her hair in two buns. She had on a yellow tank top and a black skirt.

"Hi Karen I'm Rachel **not** Rae" she said pointedly with a glare towards Victor.

"Come on lets DANCE instead of wait up for the others" Karen yelled before dragging Rachel to the living room.

DING DONG

"I got it" yelled Victor over the music.

"K Cy" yelled the girls.

"well well well if it isn't carrot top, grass stain, and boy wonder." he said " now wheres star and terra?"

"Their driving themselves" said Roy/carrot top said. He had a red shirt on with jeans. His hair is red and brown eyes.

"Ya they **always **take forever to get ready." Gar/grass stain exclaimed. Gar had blond hair with green streaks in it and green eyes. He had on a green shirt and army pants on.

"Whatever Gar, so is the new girl here?" said Richard/boy wonder. He had a red and black shirt on with black jeans and sneakers.

"Yes she is and she has a name." declared Rachel who was listening on the conversation with Karen.

"OMG Hottie alert." Roy whispered to Gar and Rich.

"DUDE"

"um hi Rae, right?" Richard asked to be sure while the other two idiots scanned her body.

"no"

"So you names not Rae"

"No my name is Rachel Roth and don't call me Rae." Her voice turned sickenly sweet at the end of her sentence.

"Ok got it. My name's Richard Grayson." he said while trying to read her.

"Also known as boy wonder"stated Victor.

"More like boy **blunder **Cy come on Karen lets go dance again." said while dragging said girl to the living room again.

"Cy why is she so freaking cold to me and the guys? said a very confused Rich.

"Oh thats because she doesn;t know you. Her mom said she has trusting issues and all i know about that is that her father caused them."

"wow i feel bad for i might as well flirt with her **before** there's another Grayson fan" mumbled Roy.

"ROY i wouldn't do that if i were you." screamed Cy.

"and why not"

"cause she may be small but she could still kick your sorry ass all the way to China. AND i've seen her do it to sure as hell funny." said Cy laughing at the memory.

* * *

><p><em>flashback<em>

It was the day after the Stones had went to dinner at Rachel's house and she was currently taking out the trash. Unkonwingly to her Victor was watching. As soon as she finished she was face to face with a boy. He had black hair and blue streaks in his hair. He was smiling flirtily at her. Rachel rolled her eyes at him and started to walk to her house. He caught her arm before she could go to far.

"Hi im Ron. Want to go and catch a movie." he said confident it would be a yes.

" No thank you." she said simply.

"Well i insist" he said while tightening his grip on her.

"well, i said no and if you don't remove your hand from my arm you'll regret it." her voice dripping with poison and intimidating glare nearly made him give in.

"really and who's gonna make me princess?"

"ME" and with that she kneed him in the gut,and punched him in the eye causing him to fall and when he landed on the ground she said only one thing "Don't **ever** call me princess, now, beat it."

Ron ran as fast as he could away from her. Victor came out and said "You know that was pretty impressive."

"thanks i guess, it was nothing really though." she said humbly trying not to sound full of herself.

"huh well i guess i'll just have to see about that. Bye Rae-Rae see you at my party right?"

"ya i guess so"

_end of flashback_

* * *

><p>The three boys stood there in shock for a moment then recovered quickly. Roy was the first to speak up.<p>

"There is no way she could do that man nice try." Roy said thinking.

"fine man your funeral."

DING DONG

"how many more people are coming to the party Vic?" asked Rachel.

" This should be Kori and Tara be ok dark girl." he said and when he opened the door the two girls stood there waiting. Kori had a pink dress on and ik highheels with a pink barret in her long red hair. Tara had on a blue and brown tank top with brown shorts on and a blue bow in her blond hair.

"Greetings friends!" said Kori as she stepped inside.

"Hi boys and Karen and i'm guessing your Rae."said Tara as she saw Rachel.

"NO, my name is Rachel DO NOT call me Rae." she practically screamed.

"ok got it Rachel" she said sweetly. Then Kori saw her.

"Oh hello may i ask you some questions?" Kori asked innocently.

"sure i guess" Rachel said not know what she got herself into.

"glorious, Whatisyourfavoritecolor?Whatsyourfullname??Andwillyoubemyfriend?"Kori asked in one breath.

"um... translation someone please." Rachel asked.

"She asked you your favorite color, your full name, what grade your going into this year, and if you'll be her friend." Richard trnslated, also curios of all these things and more.

"oh, dark purple, Rachel Raven Roth, sophmore or tenth grade, and sure." Rachel answered.

"Glorious" Kori said and went to dance.

* * *

><p><span>At the end of the party<span>

"Bye guys i'll see you in school" called Rachel as they left."See ya tomorrow Vic."

" Night dark girl"

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

WOW that was long well read and review. XD or ill stop writing. (not and empty threat if you get confused tell me help me criticize o and flame me i dont give a crap :P

darkangel0427


	3. School and a new name

hi people i know the last chappy went kinda fst o well it was for introductions they are all sophmores but the girls are 15 and the boys 16 ok get it got it good also this chapter is dedicated to black rose-raven angel thank you for the idea!

"_thinking_"

"talking"

new place or scene

**something important/POV**

_flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Rachels POV:<strong>

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring at me. I looked at the time and it read 6:00 AM and realized it was the first day of school. I quickly got out of bed and went to get breakfast. After i went and took a shower. My backpack already had what i needed so i went to get some clothes. I grabbed my pair of black jeans and my favorite shirt that was black and had a purple skull in on the front and back sides and put on my black and purple sneakers. When i was finished i still had some time before i had to go to school so i thought about what happened at the party.

* * *

><p><em>flashback at the party <em>**RACHELS POV**

After I met other girls of the group everybody went dancing in the living room. Roy kept asking me to dance or go on a date with him. I kept telling him no and was about to knee him like i did with ron when Cy came over.

"Hey dark girl before you kill Roy why dont you dance with me?" I knew he asked it **so **Roy would live to see another day.

"fine" i had to reluctantly agree "**but **i get to kill him afterwards right Victor?" i asked it as innocently as i could.

"Like you could take me down in the first place little girl" this comment came from Roy also gaining the attention of everyone else in the room.

"ok if someone doesn't hold me back this second Roy will be six feet under!" i shouted but no one made a move all thinking it was an empty threat, boy were they wrong.

"You know what Rachel i'll give you a free shot to hit me go on try i **dare **you. Then we do a one on one fight" He sounded so cocky i just had to lower his ego.

"Gladly" was all i said before i punched him in the stomach hard then he staggered backwards before coming to attack me. As he tryed to punch me i grabbed his hand and twisted it before he could react. Roy winced and kicked me in the stomach i bit back a wince then he wrapped his arms around me to prevent using my arms. Instead i used my leg and kicked is back then head butted him as hard as i could before i could make another attack Victor broke us up.

"ok Raven we get that you can kick he ass like i told the boys but did you have to head butt him?" he looked so exasperated.

"well yeah"i said annoyed that he wouldn't let me finish Roy off.

"And why's that"he asked pushing for the answer clearly amused.

"He was **flirting **with me" everyone was flabbergasted by my answer except Vic.

"Wait a minute so you kicked Roy's ass all the way to China just because he flirted with you" asked a Gar.

"yea i don't like it when people flirt with others for their body also i don't date either. So if they don't leave me alone i'll make them, Roy was just a **warm-up.**" i said it as though it was no big deal.

"eh I'll still flirt with you cutie." Roy said.

"Then your an idiot" Karen said jumping into the conversation.

"whatever bee. She is a freaking hottie so i think i can flirt with her i want." Roy said. He had unknowningly though hit a nerve.

"hey Raven are you ok?" this new voice came from Richard. I looked at them all who had noticed my pained expression so i shook my head and ran outside. I sat on the sidewalk praying for god to relieve the pain Roy just caused. I heard footsteps behind me i asumed it was Vic so i turned around and cried into his shoulder he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back calming me down. It took me a minute to realize it wasn't Victor but Richard. I pulled back and asked "what are you doing?"

He just shrugged and said simply "comforting you"

All i could ask was "WHY"

"well you looked upset so I followed you saw you brek down crying and **you **turned and cried on **my** shoulder. So care to explain as to why you broke down."

"no i don't think i will"

He frowned "please"

"no"

"hmm pretty please with sugar and a dead Roy on top.'' I looked at him and saw the puppy dog look his storm-blue eyes and gave in.

"It was what he said and me being a hottie i don't like it when people lie about me like that I'm not a hottie i'm me and that's how i'll be labeled.

"oh comeon lets go back before they get worried."

_end of flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV:<strong>

I walked out of my house to find Richard there i was really shockedbecause i thought Cy would give me a lift. I noticed he was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt that said in red letters ' Bite Me I Dare You' and black sneakers.

"What are you doing here Richard?" I asked very confused.

"I thought you would like a ride cuz Cy went to pick up Gar, Roy and Karen." He said and i saw a blush spreading across his face as he said this.

"um I guess i need to give the school the rest of my paperwork anyway." I said this using my famous monotone voice only because i barely knew the guy.

"ok lets go then" we went to his car as he drove i noticed the akwardness so i decided to break it.

" So what grade are you in Richard?"

"Sophmore same as you the whole gang are sophmores so we'll probly have classes together Raven."

"Don't call me Raven only Vic can."

"why"

" Cuz he's like the older brother i always wanted and because i barely know you."

"Oh i guess i'll just call you dark girl like Vic then." I noted the cheekiness in his tone.

"No he made that up and no one will call me that **boy blunder"**

" Don't call me that"

"Why you are a boy and youu do blunder thus the name boy blunder"

"whatever Raven"

"how about i give you a bird name and you will be allowed to call me Raven"

"ok so either Falcon, Eagle,Phoenix take your pick on one of those"

"no im going to go with Robin"

"what no"

"yes because you never said i had to call you a fighting type of bird besides you seem like a robin" i smiled

"whatever birdgirl"

"Your just mad because i won birdboy"

"well we're here"

"oh goodie first day of hell begins already" he chuckled at my outlook on high school.

We said goodbye and I went to the office gave them my paperwork and they gave me a schedule and map around the school. I then went to my homeroom. When i got inside i saw none other than Robin sitting next to Cy and Karen. I walked over to them and sat beside Karen then said "Thanks for the ride Cy."

"holy F when the HELL did you get here?" he exclaimed completely surprised by my sudden appearence.

"a second ago"

"oh sorry about the ride to baby sis." he looked so pathetic that it was kind of funny.

"whatever" I just looked at Karen and we started a conversation.

"So who drove you to school then" she asked a few inutes later.

"Robin"

"Who's Robin"

"This is Robin" i said pointing to him.

"Wow how many nicknames have you given him anyway"

"i don't know let me think"

"Raven please don't im begging you" Richard whined.

"Please tell your big brother dark girl" Cy said jumping into the conversation.

"Fine lets see there was birdboy, boy blunder, robin and thats it i think."i looked at robin who scowled at me i started laughing at him. Karen and Cy started laughing at him to and all he did was pout.

"no fair" Richard said.

"Life's not fair Robin" i said.

Before he could reply the teacher came in and school officailly started.

* * *

><p>Well chapter 3 is done to black rose-raven angel hope you enjoyed<p>

poor robin being ganged up on. and a robrae moment already XD bye PLEASE REVIEW

darkangel0427 says BYE


	4. The Plans and escape

_"thinking"_

"talking"

new place or scene

_Flashback_

**something important/POV**

* * *

><p><span>At School<span> **Rachels POV**

"_God can this get any more boring?"_ I was still in History class with the others. The teacher Mr. Mod was explaining the school rules and giving everybody else their schedules, when he was done he said we cold talk. "_FINALLY"_

"We should compare our schedules that way whoever has the most classes with Dark girl here get to show her around the school okay good!" Cy said extremely happy. "That okay with you Raven?"

**" **I guess give me your schedules." I said hoping to get Karen or my big brother. I wouldn't mind Robin to much either if we had more classes together.

"Well i have 2cd as PE with Bee and Robin. 3rd math with Robin and Bee, and 4th laguage arts with Cy and Robin. Lunch with all three of you. Then 5th as free period with all of you again. And finally Science with Robin and Cy. So i guess Robin wins the contest." i said the last part sarcastically.

"aww come on Raven he's not **that **bad" Bee said trying to reasure me. "That is until his fangirls come trying to get a date with him."

"Watch it Bee or you'll get it" Robin growled. "Besides I never wanted the fans got it."

"Sure you didn't Richard just like you don't want to get straight A's in school." Bee said trying to push his buttons and i just had to help her do it.

"Yeah Bee's right and every **normal **hormonal teenage boy would **love** the attention." I said with luck tryng to get him over the edge.

"Well Richard's **not **a normal teenager i mean he knows tons of martial arts and is **really **flexiable." Cy said to help Robin before he was ready to kill.

"Stay out of this Sparky or Cyborg it's just fun pushing Robbie-poo's buttons, right Bee." I said ticking off both boys for the nicknames. I already knew Vic didn't care about Cyborg cuz it was shortened to Cy he just hated sparky. Robin however hated **any **nickname i gave him.

"You better watch it Rae-Rae or you'll get it. I'm not afraid of you." Robin said this all boldly trying to get me annoyed.

"At least i know how to keep my cool." I said in my monotone voice along with my famous death glare. I could tell they were intimidated by both my glare and voice. Suddenly we all just burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><span>School's parking lot <span>**Victors POV**

I watched Raven throughout all the classes i had with her. She would doodle in every class and at the end of the day she gave everyone those doodles saying she didn't want them. The pictures were amazing and very detailed. I got a picture of me playing football with the team behind me on the football field. Bee got a garden filled with bumblebees and Kori got the sky with clouds birds ect. Grass stain had animals. Terra got a pic of a rock in her image. Roy got a detailed star and Robin got a picture of himself doing some martial arts.

"Raven all these drawings are amazing. Where did you learn to draw?" I said gaining her attention.

"Huh? Oh i never learned i just draw when i'm bored. Besides those aren't very good, they are after all just doodles." She replied totally unfocused on answering the question and was looking ahead.

"Hey Raven what are you looking at?" Richard asked. Trying to see what she looking at or for.

"I thoight i saw...Nevermind it was nothing to worry about." She looked convincing but being the older brother I am to her i saw right through it.

"Are you sure dark girl" I asked _"somethings up with her and i need to know what it is." _i was thinking as soon as i finished the thought she replied "yeah i'm fine just drowsy."

"I'll drivw you home then." Carrot top said trying to get on her good side so he could probly get a date with her.

"yeah you can do that when pigs fly or when Gar eats meat **willingly**." she said in her monotone voice.

"fine **I'll **drive you." this voice shocked me because it was Robin.

"i guess let's just go then ok" she said.

"K let's go Raven." he smiled and i think he'd be healthier dating her then other girls same as the other way around. _I felt bad for the guy he lost both parents in you day then got adopted by Bruce Wayne. Heck i haven't ever seen him that happy until he met Dark girl. Well i'll just have to get those two together now so they can live happily ever after. Besides it'll help Raven forget whatever happened to her with her dad and past i wonder what happened._

"Cy are you ok?" my girlfriend said making me come out of my trance.

"What oh Yeah yeah i'm fine just thinking of ways to get Robin and Raven together. Anyway birds of a feather flock together right?" i was trying to get them to agrre with me.

"You are right friend cyborg they do seem happy together. I propose that we hook them up." Star said with a 100 watt smile.

"You mean get them together Star and I'm in i could be fun." Terra said right after everyone else did to. We started to devise a plan once it was done, we agreed it would begn tomorrow. We all said goodnight and drove home.

* * *

><p><span>The school's parking lot again <span>**Raven's POV**

I was barely listening to what Vic had been saying because i was watching the forest. I thought i saw a man in black he looked **way **to familier for comfort. Victor brought me out by talking to me, i talked without trying to answering questions when they came. Robin however asked me what i was looking at and i immediately became nervous because the man disappeared just as he asked the question. I made up an excuse to go home and Robin ended up driving me home we were currently talking.

"So what did you see in the forest Raven?" He asked as though he really did care and he moved his right hand to hold mine.

"Nothing of your concern." I said before realizing it. _"uhh Stupid stupid stupid bad raven bad bad Raven"_ I scolded myself.

"Oh so you **did **see something what was it Raven please tell me. I **want **to help you." he really did care but i couldn't bring any of them into this i had to do on my own with my mom.

"Nothing **you** or anybody needs to worry about. Besides it's mine and my moms problem not yours so drop it." I said sternly.

"And if i **want **to be involved with your family problems i promise i won't leave you to fend for yourself after i know what's going on." It was so tempting to take up that offer but i couldn't it hurt to much.

"no you can't and don't make promises you can't keep." The rest of the ride was silent until we got to my house we said goodnight and just before i got out of his car he kissed me on my cheek! I was surprised so to be polite i returned the favor and got out as fast as i could and went inside of my house.

* * *

><p><span>Rachels house 10:00 PM <span>**Rachels POV**

I already told my mom what i saw after school and all she said was i quote "We just have to be more careful ok goodnight my little raven." Now i was stuck thinking of the first time we escaped.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback to escape #1 <strong>Rachels POV she is 5 years old<strong>_

It was a cold December morning and dad just got home with a creepy man behind him. The man had only one eye too.

"Trigon where were you and who is this man with you?" MY mother Arella asked. I was holding onto her leg totally terrified of the creepy faces of my dad and the man beside him.

"We are just here for my daughter and then we'll leave forever Arella I promise."My father said turned to me and said "Lets go Rachel"he comanded i was to scared to answer so i shook my head and held on tighter to my mom.

"Looks like she wants to stay with her mother Trigon." My mother said and took out a gun i believed that was what it was called. I knew they were used by cops to either injure or kill people. She pointed the gun at my father and started shooting she shouted at me to grab my clothes and stuff as fast as i could. I did as i was told. When i was finished i saw the one eyed man in front of me. He grabbed my with his hands and started dragging me away i bit his hands and started kicking and punching harder and harder with each blow he took. My mom took me to martial arts classes saying they might come in handy. They certainly helped today i grabbed my baseball bat and hit him with that too. He was soon unconcious. My mother ran in with her stuff and lots and lots of money grrabbed me and my stuff then ran to the car. She said we had to hide form daddy because if he got a a hold of me he would kill me. After what happened i became emotionless along with mom we didn't know who to trust but we we moved to a different city and started a new life hoping for the better.

_end of flashback_

* * *

><p><span>back to the present<span>

_"hmm i still remember how brave mom was and how scared i was. I'm glad i've found a place i belong. I just hope i didn't really see **him"**_ was the last thought i had before falling asleep. Unknown to her she was being watched.

* * *

><p><span>At a secret base<span>

"Sir the birdies are at their nest." a one eyed man said through his cellphone

"good come back to base and we'll plan our attack." The boss said evilly "Soon my little Raven you will be mine." He laughed evilly.

* * *

><p>I couldn't resist on the ending. Who were the men what will happen to Raven and Arella? Whats Vics plan for the birds? Will Raven ever trust robin enough to tell him her past? And what are those to mysterious mens plan ? Will i write another chapter? stay tuned to find out the answers and REVIEW for crying out loud!<p>

Darkangel0427


	5. Not feeling well

Hi in case some are confused are confused by the names and nicknames here they are Richard-Robin-boy wonder ect. :P Roy Harper aka Speedy- carrot top :P Karen Beecher aka Bumblebee- Bee :P Tara boulder- terra :P Kori Anders- Starfire or star :P Rachel Raven Roth is Raven- drak girl, bird girl ect. Garfield 'Gar' Logan- beastboy or grass stain.

This chapter is dedicated to my tenth reviewer YAY crisgatita-chan ENJOY

also the first day of school was on Septamber 1st

"talking"

_"thinking"_

new places or scenes

**someones POV/ something important**

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><span>Setember 2cd next day!<span>** Rachels POV**

I got out of bed and did my morning routine then got dressed in regular jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I saw mom sitting on the couch watching the news. I sat their watching and as about to leave for school when something caught my eyes on the news. "Now we go to the jail in Steel City where a recent prison break took place." The man Matt Todd said before a women appeared on the screen. "Well all we know ffor sure is only two convicts escaped. Both men are dangerous with or without weapons, police are asking citizens to lock your doors and be very careful. As well as looking out for these two men. The two convicts are named Slade Wilson and Trigon Scath. They are to be found preferably alive to finish their sentences. People who have been targets in the past from these to are to report to the police immediately for protection. School's are also being asked to be more careful. Back to you Matt." Her face as full of worry when she said that probably scared for those people who used to be targets. I looked at my mom and saw there was no fear or worry on her face, just determination.

Finally I had to ask "Mom, are we going to the police, because last time didn't work out so well." Referring to the 4th time we escaped him.

She spoke slowly but calmly and stated "No we'll just have to be **very **careful. By making sure e are with someone at **all** times as much as possible."

"Ok mom i'll be careful.'' I said before I gave her a kissed her on the cheek and left the house to find Robin waiting for me. Kori and Tara were in the backseats as well. _"So much for a quiet drive to school." _I thought dryly.

"Glorious morning friend Rachel. How was your dreaming of sleep?" I still couldn't understand what Kori said to me half the time.

"Tara what did she mean?" I asked very confused.

"She asked if you slept good. Don't worry you'll get the hang of it eventually." Tara reassured me.

"Yeah I hope and yes I slept ok last night Kori." I said before she could ask again.

"Glorious!" She exclaimed making me jump slightly. "And what about you friend Richard did you have glorious dreaming in your sleep?" She asked it so innocently it was kind of sweet.

"Yeah I slept great Star." Robin said and then turned the radio on. The rest of the ride was very quiet i noted, so i figured they were planning something soon we were at school and we had to go to class. Mr. Mod wasn't there so everyone was talking.

"Hey Vic, are Tara and Kori planning something because they were quiet on the way to school this morning?" Robin asked he obliviously had the same suspicions as I did. We both wanted an answer apparently and we were staring Vic down. So he **would **give an answer.

"Well uh, I don't know what they would be talking about." He said with a lot of nervousness in his voice. Which i quickly took note of.

"Cy your nervous, what are you hiding?" I stated getting to the point.

"Well did you guys hear about the two convicts that escaped jail?" Bee asked saving Vic. I tensed up when she said that knowing what she meant.

"No what happened?"Robin asked.

"These two guys named Slade Wilson and Trigan Scath escaped from Steel City jail. Apparently they are trying to get revenge on some people from before at least, that's what the police said. I wonder who they're after, it has to be someone famous or really important. I just hope no one I know is in danger." Bee explained to dumb and dumber. I sadly thought "_To late for not knowing someone in danger."_

"Maybe they just after money" I said getting weird looks from them then quickly added "I mean its not like they are gonna go kill people they know right. Anyway we don't have to worry about it cuz they aren't ever gonna come here. Gotham doesn't have much attraction to it so we're safe." I tried throwing them off the track hoping it would work.

"Dark girls got a point what does Gotham of all places have to offer." Cyborg said after thinking it over.

"Yeah i guess your right. I was just scared for my friends and family." Bee said.

"No, you think?" Robin said sarcastically.

"Be nice children before I blow a fuse." I said with more sarcasm.

"whatever Rae-rae" Robin said grinning. I rolled my eyes then took his backpack without him knowing and started to look through it. It had the essentials then I noticed a photo album. I picked it up and asked him what photos were in it and asked if I could look at it.

"How the hell did you get my backpack in the first place?" He asked totally shocked by how I got it. Well when you had a dad like mine was taking things without getting spotted was easy.

"Well, the less you know about me the better and that includes how I grabbed your backpack without you noticing." I said confidently but mysteriously. Just as he was going to reply came in to start the lesson. Robin quickly grabbed his stuff and paid attention to the lesson.

* * *

><p>Math class <strong>Rachel POV<strong>

"Friend Raven, you should do the going out with friend Robin, and the vice of versa." Star said thinking we would do as she said.

"Star, I don't date want to date anyone." I said with a pained expression and hurt voice. Remembering the first time I got hurt from dating.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <strong>Rachels POV<strong>_

"Come on Raven." Malchior Dragon sighed as he said this "We've been dating long enough so give me what I want."

"No Malchior I **Don't **have any interest in sex and I don't want to have it when I'm 13 years old. We are to young. I will have sex when I'm married. If all you care about is my body then we're over. Scratch that no matter what we're over. Now go find some whore to fuck up and leave me alone." I said all this with monotone and in a strong and independent voice. I started to walk away when Malchior grabbed my arm and turned me around to face his furious face.

"No **one** walks away from me."

"Well i believe I just did." I said not scared for second I'd just kick his ass if he tried anything though.

"Well you won't go anywhere til I get what I want." As he said this he tried to pin me. I quickly kick him in the stomach, then kicked him in the head making him unconscious. I called the police and told them what happened. It hurt to do so because he was my first love, but I learned a long time ago not to dwell on the past. The police took me home and I told mom what happened. I went to school like nothing ever happened.

* * *

><p>Back to the present Math <strong>Rachels POV<strong>

"Rachel you ok?" Robin asked snapping me out of my trance.

"Since when did you start calling me Rachel?" I asked.

"Since we've been trying to get you out of your trance." He said cheekily and I scowled.

"Anyway Kori I don't want to date anyone at the moment, so he'll just have to go to his fangirls for a date." This time he scowled at me when I finished talking.

"But you must friends. Friend Cyborg said you are each others soul of mates!" She exclaimed.

"that's soulmates Starfire and YOU JUST BLEW THE PLAN TO THE BIRDS!" Tara yelled the last part. She was extremely lucky the teacher left early to go to the office.

"Shut up Terra before you get a detention." Bee said I rolled my eyes at the girls. Suddenly I got goosebumps all over my skin like I was being watched. I looked over to the windows and then I saw it a man in blacklooking at me. Robin noticed me staring outside and asked me what was wrong.

"nothing" I replied but I kept watching him hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. Robin noticed the goosebumps on my arms and gave me his jacket.

"I don't want your jacket Robin." I said while giving it back to him but he shoved it back.

"Your cold so take it." He said with a stern voice that made me give in.

"whatever Robin." I said and went back to watching the man after a few more minutes he disappeared and I didn't like what the guy might be planning.

"Hey Raven are you ok you don't look good girl." Bee pointed out I know I was paler than usual and that was saying something. The teacher walked in and asked me the same thing when she saw me.

"No may I go see the nurse?" I asked feeling sick.

"Yes you may Mr. Grayson will help you get there Ms. Roth. Here's a pass." Mrs. Olmeda said. She smiled at me and I returned it weakly. We left the room when we were about halfway to the nurses' office i started to get light-headed. Before I could fall I grabbed onto Robin for support. He quickly understood and picked me up. With me in his arms we got to the office safely. The nurse asked me questions but i barely answered them I was to tired to speak. She told Robin to drive me home and gave us passes for the rest of the day. He carried me to his car and drove me home. When my mother saw me she flipped she demanded Robin tell her everything that happened. Afterwards she let me rest and Robin did his History and Math homework. While I slept I was dreaming of the second time we escaped dad and his partner.

* * *

><p><em>FlashbackRavens dream **Ravens POV**_

"MOM!" A six year old Raven yelled.

"What is it my little Raven?" Mom asked.

"There was a man with one eye watching me play in the backyard." I said remembering my first encounter with a one-eyed man last year. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Raven go get everything ready again ok. We have to find a new home sweetie I'll be with you in a moment." I did as I was told knowing there would be a big fight soon. I quickly pack all my stuff and loaded it all in our **huge **car. Then did the same thing with moms stuff. Soon the car was packed and I was light-headed a little. I went and found mom as soon as I told her I fainted. I woke up two hours later and mom told me we had to leave. Before we left the house mom gave me a gun and told me to shoot if I saw my father. When we were at the car I saw the one eyed man and my dad so I started to shoot. Dad kept walking because I was aiming at his partner. Dad grabbed my arm and started dragging me. His hand was by my mouth so I bit making him drop me.I ran to my mom and we started shooting again. We got in the car and drove off leaving them screaming their revenge and plots to get me in our wake.

"Where are we going now mom." I asked when we were far from the place i once called home.\

"Somewhere away from here my little Raven now go to sleep." Mom said and I did as I was told again.

* * *

><p>Rachels House later that night <strong>Ravens POV<strong>

I woke up a little tired still but more refreshed. I saw Robin was gone and some assignments on the table in front of me. I decided to thank him tomorrow and start my work. My mom about a hour later came and checked on me then left when I said I was fine. It was about 9:30PM when I decided to go to bed. I climbed in and went to bed hoping tomorrow would be better.

* * *

><p><span>Outside A Gotham Warehouse<span>

"We'll begin fully when the police are not looking for us in the park." The man in black and red said to his servant.

"Yes sir we'll moniter the house and the girl."

"Good"

* * *

><p>Well that was Chapter 5 hope you enjoyed Review PLEASE<p>

Darkgirl0427 PEACE :)


	6. Flashbacks and kidnapping

Ok im upset lots have people have been reading this (im glad about that but) not many are reviewing I LOVE my reviewers :) PLEASE Review. **Im only using nicknames now. AKA TITAN NAMES **Also flashbacks wont go in order. Chapter 5's end flash back was escape #2

"talking"

_"thinking"_

_Flashbacks_

new place or scene

**Something important/ someones POV**

* * *

><p>One month later<strong> Ravens Pov<strong>

Me and my mom were really nervous it was to quiet at night and during the day. We were debating to go to the police but they would just get in the way again. We were leaning towards no because last time was a horrible all I could see was blood lots and lots of blood.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback Escape #4 Ravens POV -shes 14 years old-<em>

Me and my mother decided to go to the police since we saw father again with his partner. We hoped the police would help us, but we were wrong. Instead of no one getting hurt everyone did. A huge bomb unknown to us was in the building placed by dear old daddy dearest. All I wanted was to get away from this building and away from my dad's grasp forever. We have escaped three times will we be able to do it again, or will we die trying to escape. Why can't he leave me alone? Why does he wish to kill me? What will happen if he gets me? Why does my mother protect me? These questions haunted me late at night til dawn. I didn't trust the police because of the way they looked at us. I bet they thought we were crazy, probably thinking why would two deadly people such as Slade and Trigon go after two women, like us. More specifically a 14 year old girl.

"Please you must believe us. He's been trying to kill my daughter and I for 9 years." My mother pleaded with them. They however didn't believe her.

"I'm sorry Miss, but the story seems very unusual. I mean come on why would a mass murderer such as Trigon Scath and his partner Slade Wilson, go after a women such as yourself and a 14 year old teenage girl." One of the officers said and with that I snapped.

"What would you know. You have a family, friends and NO worries. You don't have to be afraid to sleep at night because you know nothing is likely to happen. I may not now WHY my father Trigon is trying to kill us **but** I won't let that happen. I'll **die** before i let that that BASTARD touches my mother or me. And if your to lazy to get off your fuckin asses to help people who need protection. Well all I can say is that I hope you regret this moment when you realize we were right and you were wrong about us." I screamed at them with my anger taking control of my body. "And another thing when others ask for help they'll have bbetter luck with other officers than with you two pathetic excuses for cops. Come on mom lets leave we oblivously won't get halp here." And with that I grabbed her hand and we left. When we were in the car a bomb went off in the police station. There was blood lots and lots of blood. The screams were so loud that it was almost painful. We left the car to try to remove the debris. I call the fire department and explained what happened thay said they would be there ASAP. Just as I finished the call I saw two men come out from the smoke caused by the bomb. I noticed who the where and grabbed a metal bar for protection.

"Nice to see you again daughter" My father Trigon sneered.

"Wish I could say the same to you dad." I growled at him then started to attack. About 5 minutes more of swinging and hitting them the fire department came and the two men dissapeared.

_end of flashback_

* * *

><p>Back to the present Ravens house <strong>Ravens POV<strong>

"We won't inform the police yet Raven. We will wait a little longer ok?" Mother said this with a little worry oblivously thinking of our third escape.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback Escape #3 <strong>Arella's POV<strong>_

I watched my daughter do her homework as I did the dishes. She came up to me to explain the Declaration of Independence was for. She was learning about the presidents and history of America. The land of the free and safest country around. "_Yeah right. We've been followed and nearly killed twice by my exhusband Trigon. And all in the country of America. He wants to kill her just because she's a girl its ridiculous. He would have killed her sooner if I hadn't said she could be stronger than a boy. He believed it would never be but as she grew she did not become stronger than a boy she was stronger than a man. He just doesn't want to be afraid of a little girl. I'll protect you my little Raven if it's the last thing I do." _Was the last thought i had before there was a huge crash from outside. Fearing the worst I asked my daughter to get everything ready to leave. I took out two guns from my bedroom. I went to Raven and gave her one we started to pack the car keeping a look out for any danger. Then when we were done Slade began shooting from a house across the street. Raven aimed at Slade and started shooting hitting his shoulders and arms. I shot at her father soon we only had one pack of bullets left. Ravens gun was out and I saw her grab some knives she started throwing them at her dad and hit him many times as well. As they were bleeding heavily we mad our third and hopefully last escape.

"Mom why won't they leave us alone?" My daughter asked.

"They want us killed and will stop at nothing to accoplish this ok? We won't die ever sweetie." My voice was more confident than I felt. I just had to make sure she was safe from him forever.

_end of flashback_

* * *

><p>Back to Ravens house <strong>Ravens pov again<strong>

"Ok mom and Robin's going to come over to work on a project for school, is that ok?" I asked a little nervous with what was going on.

"Yes its fine. Don't worry about a thing ok Raven?" She asked.

"Yes mother I will not worry about it right now or when he comes over."

"Good good, So when are you going to go on a date with the boy?"

"WHAT" I shouted while blushing deep red. "We are just good friends" I stammered out the last part.

"Well I like him better than your last boyfriend. Very sweet young man and caring very caring." She smiled while teasing and informing me."You also seem like a cute couple." I blushed harder at this.

"Cy and the others made a plan to get us together and it failed." I laughed at the memory.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback 4 days ago <span>At school Free period<span>. **Rachels POV **_

"Please friend Raven you look very cute with friend Robin." Star pleaded.

"Yeah girl admit that you have at LEAST a crush on the guy." Bee said.

"NO" I said defiantly but i felt the blood rush to my cheeks though at the thought of me and Robin as a couple.

"Oh yeah than why Raven are you blushing?" Terra asked knowingly.

"Because I like him ok. Are you happy now?" I said.

"YES" they said together.

**_With Robin His POV_**

"So Rob when are you going to tall Rae you like her?" Cy asked me.

"I don't know what your talking about." I responded blushing a little.

"BULL Man thats a load of bull."Speedy said.

"No its not" Beastboy said to Speedy which made me sigh in relief. "He doesn't **like **her, he **loves **her.

"No I don't"

"Bullshit" thay said at the same time. Then they exchanged evil grins with each other before dragging me into the hallway to a janitors closet pushed me in then locked the door. I banged on the door before giving up, then I noticed I wasn't alone in the closet Raven was in here as well.

"Hi Raven." I said sadly"the girls lock you in?"

"Yep"

"Want revenge"

"Keep talking"

"Look all we have to do is say what they want us to say then they'll let us out." I whispered.

"Then we shove BB, Speedy, Star, and Terra in here ok?" She said. " By the way why did they lock you in here with me?"

"They wanted me to say I had a crush on you" I answered blushing slightly.

"No kidding they locked me in here for the same reason." She said looking embarassed.

"ok ready set go."

"Robin"

"Yes Raven?"

"I have a crush on you." When she said that I wished it was real, but it wasn't real.

"Really because I feel the same way." I said blushing some more.

"Cool"

"You want to go out sometime?"

"I'd love to"

The door opened than to find six people grinning at us. Then we shoved all of them in the closet and I said one thing." Your plan didn't work guys and it never will."

"enjoy your time in the closet guys." Raven said innocently and it made my heart melt.

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p><span>At Ravens house her pov<span>

DING DONG

"I'll get it" I yelled racing for the door. When I opened it I was greeted by Robin."Hi come on in." I said being polite.

"Ok lets get started, that ok with you Raven?"He saked.

"yes i just want to get it over with." I responded. Leading him to my bedroom. I grabbed my laptop and started typing what he told me to. Soon we were done and we just talked. "So do you really have a crush on anyone?" I asked.

He blushed and said "Yes what about you do you have a crush?"

I blushed this time and nodded. We asked who at the exact same moment then laughed.

Robin looked at me before saying "I'll say my crush first I guess. My crush is you Raven." He blushed deep red when he said this."Its ok if you don't feel the same way."he said the last part quickly.

"Robin" I said before walking over to him. I was infront of him now. I leaned down so I could see his eyes then lightly kissed him on the lips. He looked at me shocked before pulling me into him and kissed me it wasn't long before he begged for entrance into my mouth. I let him in and we battled for dominence. Soon we gasped for air. We put in a horror movie and watched that for a while. When the movie ended I went to put in a new one. I looked out the window and saw two men looking through the window.

"Who are they?"Robin asked me.

"I don't know" I said avoiding his gaze.

"Yes you do."

"MOM SLADE AND TRIGON FOUND US"I screamed. I dove under my bed and pulled out a gun. I saw Robins eyes widen.

"YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO RAVEN" She yelled at me.

"IM ON IT.'' I yelled back handing Robin another gun and quickly explained my past. They kicked down the door and started attacking us. They grabbed me and before I could do anything Slade knocked me out.

* * *

><p>ITS OVER what gonna happen next :) REVIEW PLEASE<p>

Darkangel0427


	7. The Big Finally

Hi enjoy the chapter it may be the last i might do a sequel too. This chapter is dedicated to Mis3ry formerly known as she got out alive! THANK YOU for the idea I needed to complete this Chapter

"talking"

_"thinking"_

New place or scene

**Something important/someones POV or for letters and calls**

_flashback_

* * *

><p><span>Old Warehouse Outside of Gotham.<span>** Ravens POV**

I woke up, chained against the wall. I saw two people watching my every move. They started to walk towards me with a needle in hand. I began to feel scared for my life after ten years of fighting for my life I realized it was all for nothing. If I had handed myself over when I was five my mom would have been better of. She had been fighting for a loss cause. All those police officers that were killed could be with there family now if it wasn't for me. I'm scared of what they might do to me, but if it saves my friends and my mom I'll live through the pain. They were in front of me now looking at as if I was a piece of meat. My father looked happy for once probably because after ten years of trailing me and mom he finally had me. Slade looked ready kill me with everything he had. I wasn't surprised i've kicked his ass so many times it was almost comical although they probably didn't think it was funny. I smirked as Slade took a step backwards. My father however took a step forward and cupped my chin. I tried to bite his hand, but it was firmly in his grasp. He inspected my face as though I was a prize. Which I guess I was considering how long he has been trying to get me. After he was done inspecting he looked for the needle. Before it was in his hands I asked him the one question that was burning inside of me for ten deadly years. "Why do you want to kill me?" It was a simpe question but he took a minute to respond.

"I didn't want you dead, when you were born at first. You were what every father would have wanted, but I wanted you to be a **boy.** So at your mothers request I reluctantly gave her the chance for you to live. I waited five years to see if you would be as strong as a boy, but you weren't. You were stronger than I, a full grown man! I knew if I killed you I would be safe to live on without a fear. Yet, you were a gem easily beautiful, hard to break, and very rare. You are something I can sell for money but if I killed you earlier I** could** have destroyed many more lives. You could say that you were **saving** many people by **living**. Funny though I destroyed a police station, with many officers in there but, unfortunately you weren't in there as well. I will not kill you just yet, I need money and Arella will pay whatever it is to keep you safe." He explained as though it was nothing.

"Why would mother pay anything for me? All I am is trouble." I said with tears in my eyes, but I wouldn't give them the satifaction of seeing me cry.

"Simple she loves you with all her heart." Trigon said then added" If she didn't love you she would have given you up to me as soon as you were born." He then took the needle and my arm and injected the liquid into me. I felt the world fade away I could barely him saying that I wouldn't die from it just go limp. I was dreaming of our last encounter the other escape had been the worst of them all.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback 5th escape three months<em>_ before Raven moved to Gotham Steel City **Ravens POV**_

"He's not going to give up is he" I asked my mom.

"No he won't." My mother said sadly.

"Why does he want me dead?"

"I'll tell you when your older Raven I promise."Suddenly we heard a noise coming from the backyard."Raven go call the police I think they found us again."

"ok." I dailed 9-1-1 and told them what was happening they said they would send as many officers as possible. Then a knife was thrown and barely missed me. I looked up and saw Slade holding a bag filled with knives with him. Before I could react he threw another one, out of impulse I shielded my head. I felt the knife hit my arm and I screamed in pain. I quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a gun and a wooden cutting board for protection. As soon as he saw me he started to throw his knives again. I quickly pulled my wooden shield out and started shooting. He was soon unconcious, I went to find my mother and saw her fighting him in hand to hand combat. She got hit in the stomach, I quickly caught her before she fell, put her on the couch. I left my gun with her for protection. Then started to fight the horrible monster I saw in front of me. I sent a kick to his stomach then did a backflip effectively kicking him in the face. He stumbled than punched me hard in the stomach making my breath leave my body. Suddenly he pulled out his gun and before I could react he shot my leg. It hurts so bad that I thought I was on fire at first. Just before he could shoot me again the cops arrived and took them to jail. They took my mother and me to an ambulance that was the last thing I remembered before entering unconsciousness.

_end of flashback_

* * *

><p>At the Police station. <strong>Arella's POV<strong>

I took Robin with me to the police station and told them the story as it happened from my view and his. All I remembered was seeing **HIS **face before being punched in the head making me unconscious. I explained each and every escape from Trigon and Slade. After I explained everything the officers asked me one thing "Why did you continue to fight for your daughter?" I thought that was a VERY stupid question, but for some reason I answered anyway.

"She is my daughter, my first born. Why **wouldn't** I fight for her?"I said stating the oblivious.

"Yes that may be the truth of your story, however there is no evidence that supports your story Ms. Roth." One of the officers said.

"Why you god damn son of a bitch! HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE AND SAY THAT WHEN MY DAUGHTER COULD BE ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP CITIZENS NOT DESTROY THEIR HOPE! YOU MAY WANT EVIDENCE BUT THERE ISN'T ANY ONLY THIS YOUNG MANS SHOULDER WHERE A BULLET HAD BEEN SHOT. AND ALL YOU SAY IS THAT YOU NEED EVIDENCE TO SEARCH FOR MY LITTLE RAVEN THATS BULLSHIT!" I screamed at them tears flowing from my eyes.

"Yeah I watched Slade Wilson take her away and he shot my shoulder. AND I shot him in the shoulder and leg before they took Raven!" Robin yelled clutching his shoulder in pain. I had tried to take him to the hospital first but he wouldn't let me. He wanted to tell the police first.

"Well, that changes everything. Let us see your shoulder Mr. Grayson." After that was said Robin showed them where he was shot. "We'll begin our search immediately." They said and we left for my house. When we got there I noticed a letter taped to the door. I grabbed it when I went inside with Robin behind me. He was calling someone on his cellphone while I opened the letter. I read the letter and I turned deathly pale. I dropped the letter from pure shock.

**Dear Arella,**

**If you give me $100,000 then My precious gem shall NOT be harmed in anyway and you can have her. Do NOT TELL THE POLICE. If they are contacted in anyway she will be severely harmed or killed. I expect the money within 24 hours from exactly 10:00 PM. Put the money in the 13th warehouse just outside of Gotham City.**

**Trigon Scath.**

I was about ready to faint at this information. I didn't have the money he demanded. I had to call the police, but if I did Raven would get hurt."Richard" I called. He came running in I wordlessly handed him the note and told him to call 9-1-1. They were here within minutes to look at the letter. They obliviously took into account the danger of the situation as well. I saw Richard calling someone I hoped whoever they were they would help my daughter.

**Robins POV**

When we got to Ms. Roth's home I dailed Cy's number and told him what happened. I heard something in the background drop when I explained the part where Raven gave me a gun. I could tell when I was finished the story had taken a toll on him. After all Raven is his baby sister. I told him to call the rest of the gang, because Ms. Roth called me. I ran into the room, and to my surprise she gave me the letter she found on the door. I read it and then was told to call 9-1-1, I did as I was told. After I finished that call I called my adopted father Bruce Wayne. I asked if he would pay the money to save **my **Raven. He said yes I called Vic and the gang next to make a plan to get Raven back safe and sound. After I finished that call I called Vic and the gang to make a plan to save Raven.

"Ok the plans set lets meet one mile away. Be their by 10:00 ok bye." I said to comfirm the plan. I then left to get the money for Ms. Roth. I gave her the money saying it was from my dad to help Raven.

* * *

><p>With Raven in warehouse 13 <strong>Ravens POV<strong>

I was just waking up to find Slade over me with a gun in hand. I wasn't afraid of him, but where the bullets in the gun would end up, after he shot me. He took the gun and shot me in the legs it hurt like hell to. I didn't want to scream for his satisfaction though but I couldn't hold back the wince. I saw Trigon come over again with the needle again. _"Since I was stuck here I might as well have some fun"_ I thought.

"So your just gonna keep making a 'little girl' unconscious until she has been paid for?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Yes, it will make my life so much easier." He stated but I noticed the irration in his voice and eyes. Those eyes gave me the were like pools of blood.

"Wow who would have thought the Big Bad Trigon was scared of a teenage girl." I said getting on his nerve more and more. Slade then kisked me in the ribs for that comment. I didn't wince though I knew it would happen.

"You just wait Rachel, when your little friend. What was his name Richard? Comes I'll deal with him for shooting me."Slade said and I became scared but not for me, but for Robin.

"Now be a good girl and stay still." Trigon growled and before I could thrash he stuck the needle in me and I became unconscious.

* * *

><p>5 miles away from the old warehouses <strong>Robins POV<strong>

Afterwords I headed to where the gang was meeting. I saw them and stopped the car. I unloaded the car and gave a fully loaded gun to everyone. They all new how to shoot so I wasn't worried, but I gave them bullet-proof vests to wear as well.

"You guys ready?" Cy said obliviously ready to kick some ass. Everyone agreed and we drove to the old warehouse and looked around for number 13. We found it in minutes. We scanned the area before texting my 'dad' to bring in back-up. He answered back saying that they would be hear soon. We waited one minute before we heard a scream. Then went running in with our guns ready to fire if needed. We saw Raven, unconscious, tied up against the wall blood dripping down her legs. Cy, Speedy, Beastboy, and Terra kept looking around for signs of Slade or Trigon. Star, Bumblebee, and I started to untie Raven. When we were almost done she started to wake up. She however didn't look at us she was staring straight ahead of us. I followed her gaze and saw two people, they were obliviously Slade and Trigon. They reached for something, brfore they could I grabbed my gun and started shooting at them. The others saw what I was shooting and did the same. They were prepared because a bomb went of. Me and the guys covered the girls from damage. I saw Raven grab something from me. I realized it was my gun, she shot above them how ever at the main controls and the monitor. I realized why then told the others to do the same. I started treating her wounds while the others were shooting. It didn't take long before the shot back. They however were moving towards us,while we stood in one spot. Raven soon lost consciousness again, and I ordered everyone to move around in pairs. I took Raven to the car and went back to fight. Slade however was right behind me. We both had no gun, so we did hand to hand combat. I was losing slightly, he had much more experience than I did. Then something was thrown at me I realized it was a pole. I used it as a baseball bat to hit him then backflipped to dodge his attacks. I twirled the pole so it would take his attacks. He grabbed the pole and threw it somewhere, I quickly did a roundhouse kick before I got flipped over his shoulder. I was done beat, he was standing above me looking as if I was prey. Suddenly I heard gun shots. Slade fell to the ground dead I realized the police, FBI, CIA, and others had come to arrest and assist those in need. I was taken to the hospital along with Raven and my friends. After my world went black.

* * *

><p>1 week later <strong>Ravens POV<strong>

I was still in the hospital because of the liquid Trigon gave me. They eren't sure at first, but had finally figured what it was yesterday. I still had to stay for my ribs to heal. Robin and the others would visit me and give me the worked I missed. I saw Robin walk in with flowers and smiled.

"Hi Robin."I said. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Hi Rae"

I pouted and said "Don't call me that!"

"I think I can call **my** girlfriend anything I want."

"Nope"

"Yep"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Awwww look guys the lovebirds are upset with each other." Speedy said making an appearance. I heard Robin growl and I kissed his cheek so he would calm down.

"Just like you and Star, Speedy?" Robin said smirking and I did to.

"Anyway I just came to say that Trigon has been charged with the death penelty. So you won't have to worry about him anymore." Speedy said smiling he then left. I knew my life was going to be good for now on and I would start it with Robin's help.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed :) My first chapter story is done :) I have a new one on the way PEOPLE DONT BE UPSET also REVIEW<p>

Darkangel0427


End file.
